


Fluffy February

by Greenie (hidetheteaspoons)



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith, Strike (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidetheteaspoons/pseuds/Greenie
Summary: A collection of fluffy and smutty Strike drabbles for the month of February! Thanks @ratticat for the prompt list! Rating subject to change.
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36
Collections: A Year in the Life: 365 Days of Strike Drabbles





	1. "I missed you so much."

**Author's Note:**

> After a two month drabble break - I'm ready to begin again! Have some cuddly fluff to start off the month. 
> 
> Thanks to my friend @Ratticat for the prompt list!

It was six in the morning when Robin returned and crawled back into bed with Strike.

As she did so, he hummed and put his arm around her waist, tucking her close against him. “Mmm...missed you so much….” he murmured into her hair.

“I was only gone for thirty minutes to get our coffee!”

“Still missed you...so warm…” he replied sleepily. 

With a playful huff, Robin curled into the warm, solid mass of him and sighed. “I missed you too,” she whispered, before she too fell back into a deep sleep, their coffee long-forgotten into the early afternoon.


	2. "Like what you see?"

“ _What_ is _that_?” Strike nearly choked upon seeing Robin's latest undercover outfit. She was playing a party girl...and she certainly looked the part. 

Strike ogled her from a distance, and Robin smirked beneath his stare. 

“Like what you see?” she asked, giving a twirl in her too-tight, too-short, red-sequined dress.

“Abso-fucking-lutely,” he confirmed. “So will every other man you meet tonight.”

“But there's only one I'm coming home to…” 

“When you do, leave the dress on,” he told her with a confident wink.

She rolled her eyes and gave him a peck on the cheek before turning to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Find me on Tumblr @thegreendress!


End file.
